


We Rise Above

by pspspspsdaisyjohnson



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspspsdaisyjohnson/pseuds/pspspspsdaisyjohnson
Summary: Goddess! AU where they all come back as goddesses. If you go to my Tumblr (six.renegades ;)) you can find the drawings I did of them.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	We Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: fire. lots of fire. Also Anne curses a little.
> 
> Me?? Writing Aragon again?? crazy I know

Many people were afraid of fire. Catherine was the opposite. Fire had always drawn her, it's warmth comforting to her. Her first life, she cherished the winter, where she could sit by the fire with Maria, Bessie, or later, Mary. It seemed a place that no one else could touch.

When Catherine died, she was so cold. There was no fire burning, there was no comfort offered to combat the cold. It was summer, she knew, but she was so cold.

Opening her eyes again had seemed impossible. It probably was, because she was supposed to be dead. It was still cold. She shivered. Learning this strange place was the Twenty-first century confused her. The lack of flames to provide heat and light bothered her. She didn't quite know why. She figured it was missing the past. Until the one comment from her goddaughter.  
"Oh, thank God for electric heat. Why didn't we think of this earlier?" As the queens were walking into the house one cold winter's night. Did the girl not miss the crackling, genuine fire warming your very bones? What was wrong with her, then?

It wasn't surprising for the group to get a drink after a single show day. Laughing, Joking, just letting go of the tension of being in a musical. Enjoying eachothers company. It was one of the highlights of the week for the group. Catherine was sat in-between Bessie and Maria, sassing Anne, and just forgetting about everything she was stressed about. As they were sitting there, however, the bubble was burst by a man approached Bessie.  
"Wadda you say we ditch this place and have some real fun?" He slurred, ignoring the death glares he was getting from the rest of the group.  
"No, I'd rather stay here." Bessie replied.  
"Come on, don't be like that." The man groaned.  
"I'm a lesbian." Bessie Blount was, well, blunt.  
"You just haven't had a real man. C'mon, I can make you feel good. I know you want it." The man grabbed Bessie's arm. The girl looked terrified at that point, and Catherine recognized that look as halfway to a panic attack. Anger grew in her chest.  
"Can't you take no for an answer?!" She grabbed the man's wrist. The anger was hot in her blood. The man started to squirm under her grip.  
"Chill, bitch! I know she wants it." Katherine, who had been next to Bessie, made her way to Cathy, who was the farthest from him. She tightened her grip.  
He tried to free his wrist, getting more desperate. "Crazy bitch! Let go, that fucking hurts!" Catherine immediately let go, only to realize there was a handprint on the man's wrist. A burnt handprint. As the man fled, she worked on calming down Bessie. She could worry about herself later.

Sitting by the fire, hours later, when everyone was asleep, all she felt was confusion. She had burnt that man's wrist… with nothing but her hands. He deserved it, she knew, but how she did it? That was a mystery. She tried to summon the feeling from earlier as she stared at her palms. It had felt… comforting, if that made sense. She embraced that feeling, closing her eyes.  
When she opened her eyes what she saw alarmed her more than she thought possible. There, dancing on her palms, were actual flames. They didn't hurt her, either. Of course, she needed to practice, but she sure wasn't letting this control her. She promised herself she wouldn't hurt anyone again.

Catherine hadn't expected a fire at the theater. When the queens were there, nonetheless, with all the staff. She made it out of the building quickly, bringing Katherine with her. Out front, they met with the rest of the group… except Cathy.  
"Where's Cathy?" was what she greeted the rest of the group with. Jane looked panicked.  
"I thought she was with you!" Catherine turned back to the burning building. She took a deep breath and strode towards the building. Making her way through the flames, which tickled, somehow, and through the familiar hallways, calling Cathy's name. When she heard a cough, she paused, and followed the voice.  
"Mum?" Cathy croaked, struggling to look up. Catherine scooped her into her arms.  
"I've got you." Making her way out of the building, she thanked the Lord. If she couldn't do this, Cathy might have died. She got right out as the ambulance arrived, and handed Cathy over to the paramedics.  
"Miss, we need to check you over. You went to get her, yes? You probably inhaled a lot of smoke." She brushed them off.  
"I'm fine," she turned to them. "Do I look hurt? Am I coughing, or burnt? No."  
She walked over to the group. Anne tackled her in a hug, and immediately recoiled.  
"Holy fuck, do you have a fever or something?" She frowned.  
"No?" Jane reached over to touch her arm.  
"You do feel pretty hot, love. Why did you think going back into the burning building was a good idea, pray tell?" She met Catherine's eyes.  
"I'm fine, Jane. Not a scratch on me." She held up her arms.  
"That's impossible." Kitty furrowed her brow. "You walked straight through fire. You should be burnt, or something." Catherine bit her lip.  
"Well, I'm not."  
"Well, maybe something's wrong with you then!" Katherine snapped. "You worried all of us! We could have lost you and Cathy!" Catherine's face softened.  
"I'm sorry I scared you, love. I knew I wasn't going to get hurt, if it makes you feel better." She took a deep breath. Braced herself. And lit her hands.  
"Oh my God!" Came from Jane, while a small, 'You're on fire. Holy fuck.' came from Anne.  
"It doesn't hurt me. I don't know why."

She quenched the fire. Jane flinched.   
"It kinda feels like it's always been there. Like an old friend."


End file.
